The Adventures of a Crazy and her Sensei
by Starlit Belle
Summary: A self inserted fanfic about a friend and I. What we think would happen if we were there.
1. Chapter 1

I knew that today was going to be a long day when I saw Amaya. She was all bright and cheerful at 6:oo in the morning. I just wanted to go back to bed. How the heck can someone be so happy so very early? Amaya skipped as she announced how beautiful the day was and all that crap. Her little mini skirt clinging to her as she skipped about, her blue eyes cheerfully sparkling. Her black outfit looked completely opposite of her happy go lucky attitude.

"Don't forget why we're here Amaya," I told her. I was starting to get a headache from all this cheeriness. Despite it being so early, I still managed to look great. My long brown hair was always neat. My camo pants and dark green corset showing off my natural curves with my headband topping off the outfit around my waist.

"Aww Rei, you're just mad cause you had to wake up so early," Amaya giggled as we walked along. She was right and I wasn't going to deny it. I just sighed as she shrugged and grinned at me.

"NARUTO!!!" I heard her yell as she dashed toward the poor unsuspecting boy. He turned toward her with eyes wide, not having time to do anything else. Amaya tackled him in her snuggling purring sort of way. Too many thoughts were running through my head at this moment. Why couldn't this girl have a bit more restraint?

"Ugh, Amaya, I don't think it's necessary to give EVERYONE here a view of your thong while you molest Naruto" I said looking down at her, surprised at myself that I was surprised that she would do something like this. She just looked up at me quietly, almost innocent like. I knew better than that though. Sakura was twitching a little off to the side and Sasuke just had his normal look on his face. That annoying look that said that he thought he was better than everyone else. I noticed Amaya's gaze gravitate toward the other side of the room. I wasn't quite sure who she was looking at though, not that I cared right now. My head was still hurting from the early morning cheeriness.

"Woo-hoo can I be next babe?" said a guy wearing purple makeup. I groaned as Amaya got up and started walking toward his group.

"I know she's not walking toward him," I thought to myself. I noticed that I was right when she walked up the red headed cutie beside him.

"Hi, I'm Amaya, what's your name?" her bright smile beamed as she spoke to him. The boy only glared at her. She pesters him until he states that his name is Gaara.

"Well, Gaara, anybody ever tell you, you have the most beautiful eyes on the planet," she states still smiling away.

"Don't you dare lie to me," he growls at her. I knew she wasn't lying. I was a sucker for beautiful eyes and this boy did have some awesome eyes. That black eye makeup made them pop all the more.

"Well, maybe I'm not lying!" Amaya said, obviously offended by his previous comment. Gaara only snorted at her. He sure didn't look too happy. I should have gotten her out of there but I was still pretty tired. Before I could even think to react she quickly pulled him down and kissed him! Right there, plain as day!

By this time I had had enough of her antics. It was bad enough that I had to go plead with the Hokage to allow her to take the Chunin exams on her own. I just didn't have time to deal with this right now, or maybe my patience was just wearing thin because of my lack of sleep.

"Amaya!!!!" I shouted at her "You're not suppose to go around kissing random people!" I yelled as I turned to Gaara. The poor boy was frozen in place. I'm sure of all things that could have happened to him he sure wasn't expecting that one.

"I am sorry, she doesn't usually go around kissing people," I said a little nervously. I really didn't want to piss this kid off.

"Hey! What about me Ama?" Naruto asks as he pouts to Amaya.

"Ah, it's okay fox boy! You're still cute too!" she says as she ruffles his hair. Poor Gaara is still shocked. I grabbed Amaya by the arm. Maybe it was best just to get out of here while we still could. At least Amaya hadn't done anything too detrimental to her health so far. If we got out now it would be much better for her safety.

"Come on Amaya, We have things to do." I stated as she whined pitifully.

"Aww, but I want to stay here. I wasn't done kissing Gaara!" she says trying to convince me to let her stay. I was trying my hardest to hurry her out of there. She is my responsibility, after all.

"Yeah, but we're late! Remember, I have to talk to Hokage about you taking the Chuunin exams by yourself since nobody will work with you." I said when we were finally away from the group of staring teenagers.

This was a sore subject with us. She just didn't work well with too many other people. I needed to find an acceptable way to present this to the Hokage to get her to take this test. She wanted this badly, I could see it in her poor little eyes. Those eyes that were normally bright and shiny were suddenly full of worry. Normal people wouldn't be able to detect it but I could see through her fake smiling façade.

"They have to, I know I can pass!" she says being as confident as she can. Ever since she and Naruto became friends no one would really give her the time of day. I sort of felt bad for both of them. I thought they made great friends but there was still that stupid 9 - tailed fox thing that stood in most of the villagers' way.

"Yeah yeah," I said pushing those thoughts from my head as I realized that we were standing in front of the Hokage's office, "Ready?" I asked her. She nodded and smiled as we walked through the door. I just rolled my eyes at her again.


	2. Chapter 2

We walked into the Hokage's office both a bit nervous. Amaya wouldn't show it though. Her cockiness and pride always got in the way of that. I had to muster up all of the courage that I had to even agree to this meeting. Now that I was finally here I wasn't entirely sure how things would go. Hokage was gazing at us with an all knowing look. He looked so calm sitting there like that.

"Please, Rei, Amaya, why don't you two have a seat?" he offered us.

I took a deep breath and tried not to think about what was going to happen. Amaya smiled her brightest smile at him, obviously trying to win him over.

"Well, I hear that you are wanting Amaya to take the Chuunin exams alone, Rei?"

"Yes, sir. That's right."

"And have you come up with an argument as to why I should allow this? You do know that as a general rule the students are to be partnered in groups of three."

"Yes, I understand that. I have tried my very best to group her with others. Every pairing has been unsuccessful. The truth is that no one is willing to work with her. She can be a bit hard to handle at times."

"I see, this still doesn't tell me why I should allow her to take the exams."

"She is extremely dedicated to this, Sir. I believe in her abilities as a ninja. She will do great things given the opportunity. I see in her things that others can't." I told him confidently. He didn't look like he was buying it though.

"Well, Amaya. Why don't you tell me why you want to do this." he tells her, sagely.

"Well, I really want to be a Chuunin. I know I'd be good at it too!" she answers, puffing out her chest. I fought back the urge to laugh. She really did look a bit silly though.

He looked like he still wasn't convinced and she shot her famous puppy dog face at him. That look could get her just about anything in the world.

"I will allow this under one condition, Rei."

"And what might that be, sir?"

"You will be her teammate. You will accompany her on any and all missions. She will be your responsibility. I can see that this young one has a great sense of pride in herself. She very well may go far."

"Thank you, sir. I wouldn't have it any other way." I say to him, feeling as though I've dodged a major bullet.

"Really!" Amaya shouts with glee. "You're really going to let me do this!"

I begin to feel a slight twinge of regret as I think about her lack of self preservation. This girl will never be able to keep herself out of trouble. Think of the most dangerous situation you could possibly be in and one way or another, Amaya will be there.

"Now, if you two ladies will excuse me, I have some business to attend." He said as he motioned toward the door.

Amaya and I silently showed ourselves out. Not a second after the door had closed behind us Amaya started her epileptic looking happy dance. I rolled my eyes as I started walking ahead of her.

"Yay! I get to take the test! This is so great! Wait til I tell Naruto!" she chanted.

I only chucked to myself. "We have a lot of work to do before this test, Amaya. It won't be long before it starts." I said trying to convince her.

"Aww, can't I go tell Naruto first?! Oh, and I want to see Gaara again!"

"Fine," I said shaking my head, "I'll give you half an hour. Meet me in our usual training spot. We really need to brush up on your skills a bit."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she shouted as she ran off to meet the others. I probably should have gone with her to keep her out of trouble but I just didn't feel like it at the moment. I was still trying to get over the shock of us being a team. This was going to be a tough transition for me. Participating with her on all of her missions was really going to take some getting use to.

I started my slow walk to the forest. She would meet me in our usual spot near the tallest tree to train. It wasn't that she needed much training but I wanted her skills to be at their sharpest for the exams. Suddenly I slammed into Kakashi. I really should have been paying more attention to where I was going. He was reading one of his normal adult books.

"Oh, hello, Rei." he said calmly.

"Hey," I said a bit embarrassed, "I really should have been paying more attention to where I was going."

"It's fine. No harm done." he said walking off, not even giving me another glance.

I should have used this chance to talk with him more. I was crazy in love with him. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't bring myself to tell him. I don't think he suspected anything, but then again, who knows. Every time I tried to talk to him the words just wouldn't come out. I did the only thing that I could think to do. I just stood there and watched him walk away from me. One day I'd do it. I'd tell him how I've felt all this time. Ah, who was I kidding, never in a thousand years could I gather enough courage to do that.

I just kept on walking to Amaya's and my spot in the woods. Maybe I'd get there a bit early and have some time to daydream. I started wondering what Amaya was doing right now. Could that girl possibly have the sense to stay safe without me there? Probably not.

I finally reached the tallest tree in the forest. I hopped up on one of the branches. This was one of the best places to be perched until Amaya got here. She wouldn't be long and I would see her well from this spot. The coolness of the shade felt nice as I waited. As I suspected, it didn't take long for me to see her bounding through the forest to meet me. A small smile appeared on my face as I thought of all of the things that we would eventually face together. This sure was going to be one hell of a ride.


	3. Chapter 3

When Amaya got to me she just stood and looked up into the tree at me. I laughed when I saw the goofy smile she had on as I hopped down from my comfortable perch and dusted myself off. Right away I noticed that something was off with her. I frowned instinctively.

"Why is there a bruise on your arm?" I asked as she quickly looked down to the spot that I was referring to.

"Oh that's nothing," she said as she shrugged it off, a strange smile creeping onto her face. She was obviously remembering something that happened. I was sort of more worried than before but I left well enough alone and decided that we needed to work on her fire jutsu. She wasn't the greatest at it and we only had today to practice, what with the exams being tomorrow and all.

"Fine, we're going to work on that fire jutsu of yours then," I said reluctantly. I was really nervous about this. Cringing at the thought of what happened last time. My poor cats were still recovering from the burns.

"Okay!" she shouted cheerfully. She started the hand signs. I braced myself, and of course, there was a huge explosion. I quickly grabbed her and hopped away from the crater in the earth that she had created. She laughed nervously as I just glared at her.

"Oops?"

"Okay, try NOT putting so much chakra into it," I said as she tried again with a giggle. This time only a mini flame showed up at her foot.

"Smart ass," I muttered under my breath.

"Well, at least it didn't explode!" she said. All proud of her little flame.

"Yeah…that is better than being bar-b-que," quickly she slapped a hand over my mouth. I looked at her like she was kind of crazy having no idea what was going on.

"Don't say t hat! You never know where Chouji is!" she snapped as I slumped to the ground in a burst of laughter.

"It's not funny, if he hears you it's YOUR turn to buy it for him" she said still being wary. I stopped laughing. Last thing I wanted to do was buy that boy any type of food.

"Alright, alright," I said as I checked my pocket that I normally keep my money in. "Anyway, try AGAIN Amaya."

She huffed but tried again obediently. She produced a flame a bit bigger than the last. I snickered at her. I just couldn't help myself. She glared at me as she creates another huge explosion. I squeak and pull her to safety just in the nick of time.

"That better than my little flames?" she asks cheekily as I glare at her. Her antics did not amuse me one bit.

"Try something in between," I state, regaining my patience. This was beginning to be a more difficult task by the minute.

"Fine," she says yawning, " 'erm Iif I had more chakra I would anyway." I fell anime style.

"Not again! You used ALL of it?" I said with a look of utter disbelief.

"Well how do you think I MADE craters. It's not suppose to do that it's suppose to be a flame shield!" she snapped at me. I sighed. I think my patience had completely run out for today anyway.

"It's getting late anyway and I have exams tomorrow. So I need sleep anyway… You should go ask Kakashi out anyway." she said slyly. That last comment totally stunned and horrified me. She was dashing off with me in hot pursuit.

"DAMNED YOU AMAYA! DON'T YOU DARE!" I screamed knowing exactly what she'd do. She could be such a little shit sometimes

"KAKASHI! WHERE ARE YOU?!" she called out as soon as we were in Konoha again. I made a bad grab for her as she quickly ducked out of my way, smacking right into Kakashi as she falls back. Kakashi just blinked down at her and I used this moment to clamp a hand over Amaya's mouth.

"Hey Kakashi," I said, so nervous that I thought I would pass out. He only nodded at us and continued reading his book. As soon as I thought I was free and clear Amaya bit me hard, forcing me to let her go. That mischievous grin was on her face, yet again.

"Hey Kakashi why don't you ask Rei out on a date, I know SHE'D certainly like it," I did that embarrassed squeal that typical girls do trying to cover my face as I felt it go cherry red. I gave Amaya that "if looks could kill" kind of look as she calmly looked back to Kakashi. He peered over his book ever so slightly to glance at me. I couldn't even think I was so embarrassed.

"That may not be a bad idea…" he said, "How about when all of our pupils are taking the exams?" he said with a mischievous glimmer in his eyes. Amaya was just grinning goofily away as she took off running. She knew exactly what I would have done to her if I would have caught her.

"So, how's about it, Rei? Tomorrow during the exams a good time for you?"

"Oh, yeah. Sh..sure. Tomorrow's fine with me." I knew I was still as red as I was earlier. Being alone with him didn't seem to help that situation. In all actuality, I think it got worse.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about a few things anyway," he said casually as he started to walk off.

"Uh, wait… Where am I suppose to meet you tomorrow?"

"I'll meet you at your place. See you then."

He returned to reading his book and strolled off leaving me dumbfounded. I could hardly believe that what had just happened wasn't a dream.


	4. Chapter 4

I yawned and stretched as I woke for the day. I couldn't remember the last time I was able to sleep in. Amaya's always so early rising, and cheery. Ugh. I brushed my hair and got dressed in my normal attire. I heard a knock at my door and suddenly realized what day it was. I panicked just a tad, trying hard to compose myself. I answered my door as calmly as I could trying not to let my jaw drop when I saw Kakashi standing there.

"Hey Kakashi," I said greeting him shyly.

"Hi there," he said as he actually put away his book.

I didn't perceive this as a good thing. This meant that he would be able to pay more attention to me. More attention to me equaled me embarrassing myself way more.

"So, any ideas on where you'd like to go?" he asked.

"No. Not really. To tell you the truth, I didn't really give it much thought," I said as I bit my lip.

"Well, that's alright." he said with smiling eyes, "How about you just follow me?"

"Um… Alright." I said as we started off for who knows where.

I started walking a little slower. I didn't do it intentionally, it just sort of happened. When he noticed that I had fallen behind he slowed his steps so that I could catch up.

"Is everything alright, Rei?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said a little too quickly. He didn't look convinced but he didn't press further either. I had to say that I was happy for that.

"Well, here we are." he said as we stood in front of a book store.

"A book store?" I asked, a little confused.

"Sure. I need to pick up the latest volume of 'Icha Icha Paradise'."

"Ah," I answered, "Is the book really all that interesting?" I asked innocently.

He chuckled, "How about I buy you the first volume so you can read it yourself?"

"Sounds good to me," I answered as he held the door for me to enter the shop.

He quickly went to where he knew he would find the books. It took maybe five minutes total in the book store. He handed me the bag that had my book in it. I guess it wouldn't hurt to read it. I had nothing better to read at home right now.

"How about we pick up some food and head back to your place?"

"Sounds really good. I haven't eaten anything yet today."

"You haven't?"

"No, I woke up just as you came to my door."

"Wow, the rumors about you not being a morning person really are true."

"Yeah, I guess they are." I said blushing slightly.

We picked up some food from a nearby restaurant and headed back for my place.

I finally started to not feel so anxious around him as we started to set up the food at my house. Then he started talking to me again.

"About the things that I had been meaning to talk to you about." he started. That one sentence made me extremely anxious again.

"Yeah," I asked almost questioning him

"Well, first off I wanted to ask you how Amaya's training with you has gone. Hokage must be impressed with what he sees or he would have never allowed her to take the chuunin exams. How did you get him to do it anyway?"

"Oh, that. He said that he would allow her to take the test under one condition. I have to accompany her on all of her missions outside of the exams. I am her new teammate since she doesn't work well with others her own age. I'm hoping to change that fact with time. She really does need to interact with ninja her own age."

"I agree. And I'm impressed that you agreed to take on such a huge responsibility with this girl."

"I see a lot of promise in her. She's talented, if she'd just put that talent in the areas that it belongs," I said giggling.

"Now, there's the other matter that I wanted to confront you about."

"Oh really?" I said a bit shyly.

"I was just wondering why you've never revealed to me how you feel about me. The whole village knows it. You'd have to be deaf and blind to miss it." He said with a sparkle in his eyes.

"That obvious, huh?" I asked biting my lip. Of course I had made it obvious. I turned into a shy teenage girl when I was around him. I knew it, I had just hoped that he had overlooked it all this time.

"Yeah… that obvious," he said chuckling.

"Well, if you knew all this time why didn't you say something?"

"I figured you'd come around in your own time."

I just stared at my food as I took a few bites. I could feel my face getting hot again. I didn't want to be embarrassed but I just couldn't help it.

"No need to be embarrassed," He said as his hand caressed my cheek. I jumped a little, not expecting him to do something like that. I looked up and gave him a tiny smile.

"That's better" he said with smiling eyes. I wished that I could see that smile but I was still too shy to ask him to remove the mask. I began to wonder if I'd ever be brave enough to ask him to do that. I wanted to pull away from him but I waited until he removed his hand.

We finished our food relatively quickly.

"How about we continue from here tomorrow? I could use a nap."

"That sounds great." I replied beaming up at him. It was nice to be able to spend time with him today but I could use the break. I didn't think my nerves could take any more today. I'd use this time to check and see how Amaya was doing with her exams. The first one would be over soon.

"Well then, see you tomorrow."

"Okay, see you tomorrow," I said as I watched him walk out the door.

I headed over to where the exams were being taken as quickly as I could. When I got there I found that the students had just finished their first exam. When Amaya saw me she darted toward me.

"Guess what, guess what, guess what?!" she squealed.

"What?" I asked her.

"I passed my first exam!" she said doing her happy dance.

"So I see." I said, a little amused with her.

"Soooo, how did your date go today?"

"That's none of your business," I said taunting her.

"Aww, you have to tell me....PLEASE?" she said giving me her best puppy dog face.

"That's not going to work today, Amaya. Now go get ready for the next exam," I said as I started walking off. I could see her pouting and stomping her foot out of the corner of my eye.


End file.
